The NineTailed Dark Lord
by Ike Merridew
Summary: Naruto is taken in by Revan, after a visit to Konoha. He becomes Revans apprentice, and begins a search for him after Malak attacks Revan ship. Will he ever find his master. Thanks to Xynth. Strong!Evil!Dark!Naruto. NarutoVisasMarr. KOTOR and KOTOR2 xover
1. Revan

Hey everyone! This is Ike here! I just wanted to thank Xynth for giving me the permission to write this. The original idea is all his. I made a few changes to it though.

WARNING! This is dark Naruto. He's going to be an amoral sociopath. If you don't like this, then don't read.

This is also going to be a Naruto x Visas Marr from KOTOR 2

Thank you all for reading this and please review.

The Nine-Tailed Dark Lord

Chapter 1: Master Revan

A cloaked figure stepped out from the space ship. He observed his surroundings. He was in a clearing of a forest. The sky was dark, filled with stars and a moon. He parked his ship in the clearing incase it was a primitive planet.

He cloaked the ship, just in case someone was to come by.

He remembered seeing a village on his way down. It was a while down south. He began to run down the forest in search of the village. He used the force to push himself to his body's limits and beyond. Something his foolish Jedi masters do not like him using. Afraid of the consequences.

His dark cloak flew back in the wind. It revealed the tight dark leather combat gear he always had, and the mask he used to cover his face. Years ago, a dark Jedi had burnt half of his face with force lightning, causing nasty scars on the left side of his face. It was a reminder to him of what could happen if you loose focus in battle. He was just a young padawan when it happened.

Lost in his thoughts, he arrived at the village faster then he assumed he would. Two men jumped down from a very large wooden gate. 'I could just force it open, but I don't want to raise suspicion,' he thought to himself. The two men were wearing tight blue attire, with a bulky green flak jacket over it. He assumed there would be more hostility towards him considering how he was dressed, but how the two acted, it seemed common to see someone in clothing like his.

"Please state your name and business in Konoha sir." One of the guards asked the cloaked man.

The man obliged, using no hostility in his voice, so as to not put off the guards.

"my name is Revan. I have come as a…" Revan paused, thinking of an excuse to come to the village. "…tourist." He finished.

The guard nodded, as if understanding something.

"Yeah, were getting a lot of tourists on account of the celebration."His voice had a depressed and slightly guilty tone too it.

Revan was about to ask what celebration, but then he would have to give another reason for why he was touring in… Konoha was it? He would play along.

"Of course, the celebration. I've so been looking forward to it." Revan's acting was perfect. The guard didn't suspect a thing.

Revan, however, was confused when the other guard glared at him.

"Just don't hurt the boy, okay?" The guard asked, pleadingly. "He's been through so much already.:

Revan had no idea what this guard was talking about, but it intrigued him so. He would sear for the boy.

"Of course. That is not why I came. I will help the boy if I see him. Good day." Revan finished, walking toward the now open gates. As he walked by the guard, the guard said, "thank you."

As soon as Revan walked into the village, and the gates closed, an overloading feeling of dread and darkness flushed over him. Revan wondered if this was the work of one of those guards were talking about. Now he really was intrigued.

Revan spent the day in one of the many hotels of the village. He awoke in the morning, climbing out of bed. He walked to the bathroom, took off the small amount of clothing he had on, and got in the shower.

After he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had long dark hair. Long bangs covered the scars on his face. His eyes were an emerald green color.

He walked out, already drying himself off with a towel, putting on the clothes he had on yesterday.

Walking downstairs, he went up to the front desk and checking out. He was about to leave when an idea came to him. He turned to the owner of the hotel.

"Can you tell me about a certain boy that everyone talks about?"

The owner glared at him. He obviously knew who he was talking about.

"We're not allowed to speak about him."

Revan wouldn't leave with just that. He moved his hand in front of the mans face.

"You will tell me what I need to know."

The man's eyes went blank. He looked to be in a trance like state.

"I will tell you what you need to know." He said without any emotion. "The boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's a demon." He was going to continue but Revan cut him off.

"A demon? But isn't such a thing impossible?" Revan asked, a slight hint of surprise in his voice.

"No." The owner shook his head. "5 years ago, our village was attacked by a great demon named the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The man used a voice an old man would use telling a story to a child. "Our village leader at the time, Namikaze Minato, fought the demon. It was useless though, because a human could never kill a demon. The only way he could bet it, was to seal it into a baby boy. Naruto was that boy. He's the Kyuubi reincarnate. Today we celebrate the defeat of Kyuubi every year. Ever year Naruto is beaten by angry villagers and ninja's who lost people because of the Kyuubi."

Revan nodded. It was very informational. He would look for a large mob and join them to find this demon child. He thanked the man and left.

The owner blinked. "What the hell just happened?"

Revan waited until night for the festivities to begin. He walked around, seeing all of the shameless drunks and druggies lining the streets. He could hear some of the conversations about a certain boy. Let's just say, they weren't very nice conversations.

Revan looked on in discussed. These people were completely _repulsive_. They smelled of nothing but alcohol, and seemed to have no sense of mind. Revan shook his head. Force help them.

"I just saw the demon boy!" Revan's head shot around. He stared at the man pointing down an ally way. "Look, he's eating out of the trash down this alley." Other's joined the man as they all ran down the alley after the boy. Revan followed, so he could stop them. He looked down the alley. There was a small blonde boy, who must have been this _demon child_. The boy had a horrified look on his face and he quickly turned around and ran. He didn't get very far though, because a dead end blocked his path.

Revan watched in discussed as the people slowly approached the boy and started beating him. Some even used weapons such as a sake bottle and something that looked like a knife. He heard a villager say something along the lines of, "kunai."

Revan had seen enough. He breathed in a large intake of breath, and screamed at the top of his lungs. Three people in the back of the mob, closest to Revan, fell dead. Everyone turned around, holding their ears. The small blonde boy was in the middle, covered in blood.

Revan glared at everyone. One of the brave villagers stepped forward, glaring back.

"What do you think you're doing demon lover?" Revan felt a sense of power from the man. Probably one of this village's military forces. He still wasn't much though.

"Tell me, who is the demon here." Revan retorted. "The small 4 year old, cowering boy. Or the mob of 20 people, beating on him?"

Revan held out his hand. The man grabbed his throat and started lifting off the ground. After he got a few feet off, Revan closed his hand, and a crack was heard. The man fell down to the ground, dead.

People in the crowd screamed, not believing their eyes. The small blonde boy looked up and smiled slightly. The smile had an evil feel to it. He held out his hand to Revan. Revan noticed this and smiled a second at the boy, before turning back to the villagers and glaring.

He held out his hand again. The kunai that one of the villagers was holding started floating in the air. It turned, in front of its original owner. It plunged itself into his neck. The man gurgled at bit, before falling to his knees, then his hands, then to the ground.

Revan's other hand went up, so now both were. He spoke in a cold and emotionless voice. "Die." Lightning shot from his hands, frying the rest of the villagers.

Revan rushed over to the now unconscious Naruto. He picked him up bridal-style, and ran out of the alley. He didn't stop, eventually reaching the gates, then the forest, then his ship. He dropped the cloak, and stood in front of the ship with Naruto. He didn't go in yet…

He wasn't alone… and he wasn't talking about Naruto…

He turned feeling another presence. A man stood at the other end of the clearing, gaping at the ship. Must have never seen one.

The man himself, despite looking extremely old, had a dangerous and powerful aura around him. Revan could tell this man was someone to both fear and respect. If he got in a fight with this man now, he had no idea what the outcome would be.

The man was wearing a long white coat, with red. On the back it had a Japanese symbol. Revan learned Japanese in his academe days, just in case he had to use it in his mission. He figured the symbol said "Third". His hair was white, and his skin tan. He had a goatee, and a diamond shaped hat in his hand. He probably took it off when he saw the ship, to get a better look.

The man finally got over his shock and looked down at the man. Okay he didn't look, he glared.

"What do you want with Naruto?" The man said simply. His voice held strength, but concern for the boy at the same time.

"Freedom." Revan gave the man his answer. The man looked surprised for a split second, before going back to his glaring.

"What do you mean?" Came the man's second question.

"Why do you even care? None of those damned villagers did." Revan retorted back. Who was this man to order him around? Nobody, that's who!

"I lead those damned villagers. Yet I love Naruto as if he was my own Grandson, so whatever you do to him, concerns me." Despite Revan's cold attitude and killing intent, the old man stayed strong.

"How… Ironic." Revan chuckled darkly. He instantly sobered though, and went back to his seriousness. "I am taking the boy to train him and to give him what he could never have in this village."

Now the man looked really surprised. A question still bothered him though. "Why do you want to help him?"

Revan's nostalgia kicked in. "I see a little of myself in him. You see I wasn't really liked all too much around my peers when I was younger. They feared me, my power. Even now my foolish masters fear my strength, and so they hold me back." Revan chuckled again. "I think, that if I take Naruto as my apprentice, then I could save him. I'll give him the life he deserves, serving under me. Revan, the strongest knight the Old Republic has ever known!"

Sarutobi, the old man, was surprised by the man's sudden outburst at the end of his sentence. It slightly reminded him of Naruto every time the little boy told him about wanting to become the Hokage.

He was also surprised by what the man was offering. He was going to give Naruto everything. How could one pass up this opportunity.

There was just only one problem.

Trust.

Sarutobi did not trust this man. Sure he had seen the man save Naruto from the villagers, but this man was just too shady!

"Your offer sounds nice and all, but how can I trust you? I don't even know who you are." Sarutobi spoke, his voice disbelieving.

Revan thought over this. How could the old man trust him? Wait, he wouldn't have too! Naruto could make the decision, and then there would be no room for the old man to complain.

"Why not let Naruto decide?" Revan offered. The man seemed to think of this, before nodding.

Revan let Naruto down. In a few minutes he awoke. Naruto looked around and saw a familiar face, smiling at him.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Jiji!" Naruto yelled, glomping them man. They both chuckled. "Jiji, jiji. You'll never guess what happened! This strange man saved me from the mob! He had this special power that made this float, even people! And, And…!" Naruto rambled on but Sarutobi shushed him, chuckling.

"Okay, okay Naruto, that's enough. We have things to discuss." Sarutobi spoke in a stern voice. Naruto nodded and sat down. It was at this point, that he noticed the large space ship that was once behind him.

"Whoa…" He exclaimed, looking at the large flying object.

"Like it Naruto-san." Said a man's voice. Naruto turned and met the eyes… well mask, of the man that saved him.

"Ah! It's you!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the man.

The man chuckled and looked at Naruto. "Yes, it is me. How are you feeling?"

Naruto nodded childishly. "Fine Fine!"

"Well, that's good. Can't have my apprentice injured now can I?" The man said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"A-Apprentice?" He sounded uncertain.

"That's right Naruto-kun." Sarutobi answered for the man. "Revan here wishes to take you on as an apprentice."

Naruto's eyes shined with glee. "Does that mean I can use those cool powers that you used mister!?" He jumped up and down, begging to whatever god out there that he could learn those moves.

"Yes, that's one of the things I will be teaching you." You could feel the smile on Revan's face. He was usually a cold heartless man, but around children like Naruto, he lightened up a bit.

"YATTA!" Naruto screamed to the skies, becoming even more hyper, if that was possible. Both Revan and Sarutobi chuckled.

Sarutobi then got serious. "Naruto-kun please settle down, this is serious. You must make the decision to go or not yourself."

Naruto seemed to think about this. A question popped into his mind. "Will I be able to come back and see jiji if I go?"

Sarutobi nodded, he had been wondering that as well.

Revan looked to the left, thinking of an answer. He turned back around. "No probably not. But it might be possible."

Naruto seemed downtrodden. On one hand, he could go with the man and gain really cool powers and a new chance at life. On the other hand, he would never see jiji again.

Revan saw the sad look on Naruto's face, and tried to think of a solution. He remembered something, and let out an "Ah!" He started to dig through his cloak, both Naruto and Sarutobi looking at him strange.

He found what he was looking for and pulled out two crystal looking things. They were absolutely beautiful and shined in the moons light.

"These force crystals should let you communicate with each other. They are not tested yet, but hopefully work." Revan explained.

"Waaaa! That means I can go, right jiji!" Naruto turned to Sarutobi, who was holding one of the crystals.

Sarutobi looked over at Naruto, and nodded, smiling. He was sad that Naruto was leaving forever. But was happy that Naruto would get a second chance at life, and he could still contact him.

"Then it's all settled. Now Naruto, say your goodbyes and come with me. We should leave immediately." Revan walked to the large ship. A drop bridge opened up, and Revan stepped on.

Naruto turned to Sarutobi and gave him a long and strong hug. They finally let go and Naruto jumped onto the ship that Revan was on. As the draw bridge closed, Naruto waved to Sarutobi, a single tear drop falling from his eye.

As the ship left the planet, at high speeds, Sarutobi shook his head. He turned back to the village, stuffing the crystal into his pocket.

Naruto was in for a long and painful ride.

Well that's all everyone. Hope you all liked this. Thanks for taking the time to read. Please review. And if you see any mistakes, please let me know.

Thanks!


	2. Throwing Away the Past

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. As I said before, there were a couple of days coming up that were pretty important and a bunch of other shit recently so I didn't have much time to work. Thank you all for waiting patiently and for all of your great reviews.

And I apologize if you believe if this chapter is too short. I promise the next chapter is going to be longer than this.

On with the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The NineTailed Dark Lord

Chapter 2: Throwing Away the Past

The soft pat of a clothed foot hitting hard floor concrete sounded through the room. The figure dropped to one knee, putting his hand down onto the hard floor, bowing to the more powerful figure sitting in the throne across the room.

Five others followed the original as they dropped to the floor. They all bowed to the figure across the room.

They were all dressed in complete black. Black cloth masks covered all of their face other than their eyes. They had long vibroblades strapped to their backs.

They were assassins. Specially assigned to kill Jedi. They had no Jedi training, and weren't force sensitive. All except for one. A Jedi that one of the assassin's was assigned to kill, had somehow brought out the force in one of the assassin's. The _bitch _had paid for it as well.

The first to drop, spoke, a deep baritone voice.

"Sir, he's dead" There was sorrow in his voice. Anger filled the man's heart. Their master's master, who everyone had respected, was killed. "Lord Revan has been slain by the traitorous _dog _Malak."

The figure across the room chuckled. It was a dark chuckle. It sent a shiver through the assassins' spines. The figure stood and walked closer to the assassin's. He stopped in the only bit of light in the room. It showed his face. He looked young, maybe seventeen years old. His face was fixed into an almost permanent smile, his eyes closed like a Kitsune's (Think Gin from Bleach). Even more like a Kitsune, he had three whisker marks on both of his cheeks. He had long spiky blonde hair. The back reached to about his shoulders, the bangs only slightly longer then his eyes. He spoke in a creepy voice, almost like he was trying to intimidate them with every word he spoke.

"I am already aware Jinu. But, you have lied to me." He said, chuckling as he did.

The man looked up in horror. He was scared for his life. All of them knew what happened to people who lied to the powerful figure. Let's just say they used to have eight members, not six.

"B-but master N-Naruto! I would never!" The man tried to defend himself. "I-" He tried again but was cut off by Naruto raising his hand.

"Revan-sama is not dead." Naruto spoke. He could not help the –sama. Something from his past. The assassins looked up in surprise. _Revan wasn't dead_. "I can feel his presence, through our student-master bond." Naruto continued. "It is faint but he is alive. The Jedi have taken him, I assume."

One of the members, the only girl, stood up and shouted. She was young, around Naruto's age, and new to the group. She was someone he took with him one his journey through Nar Shadda (sp?). He actually didn't have a choice. She was his mission. Some poor orphan. A refugee. Parents, soldiers of the republic, were killed by sith. And by sith he meant Revan. The girl never found out though. She was his target, and they got in the way. Revan began to look for her, but it was Naruto who found her in the refugee section of Nar Shadda. She apparently was very skilled at what she did. It also helped that she was drop dead gorgeous, and was able to seduce every male she had to target.

After Naruto found her, took her in, and trained her, she began to become very loyal to Naruto. Ok, _insanely _loyal. She would do ANYTHING for him. Naruto found it flattering, but a little creepy as well.

The girl yelled out. "If he is alive, then we must save him Master!" She soon found Naruto in front of her, the most insane smirk on his face.

"What have I told you about speaking out of place, Loren." The girl, now dubbed Loren, looked with fear. She did not mean to speak out of place. She just wanted to help her master, find his master.

Before she was able to retort though, Naruto started to chuckle and walked into the middle of the assassins. "You are absolutely right. But one thing is wrong though." He said. Now they were all confused, standing and looking at their master in wait.

The insane smirk never left his face. "There is no _we_ in this." They all heard a _chink, _and saw a flash swipe up quickly with Naruto's hand. When there was no movement, they all could make out Naruto holding one of the swords he used. Although Naruto loved lightsabers, he preferred to use swords. The one he held was a long vibrosword. It was a beautiful piece of work. He had no enhancements on it like poison or anything of the sort, as he felt this was cheating. He liked a fair fight, one with lots of blood and pain.

They all stared in fear. They knew what was coming. A splash and everyone looked to one of their comrades, the oldest of the few, Tiron. Blood sprayed from his chest, hitting Naruto who was standing still in front of him, and he fell backwards, dead. The other assassin's gasped.

Naruto turned to the others, his face still stuck in a smirk. It grew into a smile, stretching across his cheeks. Blood dripped from the tip of his blade and from his own body. Droplets of blood were splashed on his face, most of it just hitting his upper body below the neck and above the belt.

Horror was stricken on the faces of the assassin's as they backed away from their master. "M-m-master. Why… why do you betray us?" One of them questioned.

"Because, I must let go of my past." Naruto spoke. A questioning look crawled onto the faces of the assassin's, mixed with their already horrified faces. "I am going to find Revan and we will get our revenge on Malak, but to do that, I must let go of my past, and escape from being a sith. Just for a little while." Naruto chuckled. "And the only way to let go of my past… is to sever all ties I have with it." Naruto crouched into a fighting position, and the assassin's knew their fate.

He lunged. They screamed.

Blood curtailing screams filled the halls of Naruto's sanctuary, as his subordinates called it. Naruto was standing in the middle of the room, blood dripping from him and his blade. Bodies were laid out around him.

Naruto pulled out a rag and swiped it across his blade, cleaning the blood off, before putting both of them away. He heard coughing, and turned to the body of his only female subordinate. He walked over to her, and bent down next to her side. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked over to him. "N-N-Naruto-s-sama…" She choked out. She got the sama from hearing Naruto call Revan this many times over.

Naruto did feel a little remorse, looking down at the dying body of one of his most loyal servants, and, dare he say it, good friends. He was never really close to anyone, and she came pretty close to being a friend. He felt bad now, knowing what he had to do. He would have spared her, had she not tried to protect one of the members from his strike. Now she was dying, and he had to put her out of her misery.

"You had a whole destiny in front of you, yet you threw it all away." Naruto spoke with disappointment. "Very well, this will all end soon." Naruto stood, and Loren smiled.

"I will accept my fate, if it is chosen by your hands, Naruto-sama." She said with her last breath, conjuring all of her strength to get it out without choking on the words. She closed her eyes, waiting for death. She felt two fingers on her neck, and then _darkness._

Naruto looked over Loren's dead body with sadness. He turned over to another assassin, lying against the wall in a sitting position. '_At least I can save one._' He thought. He walked over to him, and kneeled down to eye level. The assassin's eyes opened. Brown eyes looked upon Naruto's face. There was a hint of sadness, but also understanding in those brown eyes.

"I am sorry, my friend." Naruto said to the man. He actually could see the form of a smile behind the black mask the man was wearing.

"I understand why you are doing this master; there is nothing to apologize for." Spoke the man.

Naruto looked down and sighed. "Yes, but I know how you feel about Loren. I tried to spare her… I am sorry old friend."

The man looked up and closed his eyes, pulling off the mask. Short brown hair graced his almost perfect features. A small frown was on the man's face. "It was always her dream to die by your hand friend; it was destined to be like this." Despite what he said, a tear still fell from the man's face. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked down to see Naruto smiling at him.

"But you now have a whole new life ahead of you. Live it how you will." Naruto spoke reassuringly. Naruto wasn't normally like this, only around people close to him, and this man was like a brother to Naruto. The only reason why he was spared.

The man was also in love with Loren. It pained Naruto that Loren chose to do what she did; he could tell how much it upset his brother. Naruto promised himself he would make it up to him some day.

Naruto stood and turned, walking away from the man. His dark hooded cloak, which had covered his body, moved with him, dragging on the ground because of the lack of wind. He stopped when he heard his brother speak out.

"Wait, will I ever see you again brother?" He asked. Naruto turned his head slightly, just enough for his brother to see the large smile on his face.

"If you will it, it will be so… Atton Rand." Naruto turned back, and walked out of the large stone door across the room.

Atton smiled, looking in the direction his brother left. "Then I will it, Naruto Uzumaki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood on the top of a large mountain, just outside of the large sith academe that he resided in.

He looked down, and pulled a large white crystal out of his pocket. The crystal that Revan had given him, to speak with Sarutobi. Naruto gripped it harder. _'One last item of my past to destroy.' _Naruto gripped tighter and tighter, blood leaking from his hands. The crystal finally couldn't take the abuse, and shattered in Naruto's hands.

Naruto looked back. More bodies of the students and teachers he was forced to kill to keep his identity a secret littered the ground of Malachor V.

He looked up into the sky, the memories of this place haunting him.

He snickered. Then he laughed. Oh, the memories. All of the screams, the blood, the bodies, and the Mandalorians. He threw his arms into the air, and laughed insanely. "You just wait Malak, Ahahaha! Once I find Revan-sama. YOUR GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to leave you off with that note. Again I apologize for the long wait, and if this chapter is inadequate. I'll make the next chapter longer. And just to warn you, the next chapter is going to be entirely flashbacks, to show Naruto's past with Revan, and why he's the way he is.

Just like the first, I may redo this chapter some time, so look forward to it. I might actually merge this chapter and next chapter together if I ever get the chance.

Thank you all for the long wait, and for all of your wonderful reviews. Next chapter hopefully won't take so long.


End file.
